Ghosts
by Weskette
Summary: It starts with a question.


**Based on Ghosts of Days Gone By.**

* * *

**Ghosts**

It starts with a question. The question comes from someone Chris has known since her first day on STARS. Rebecca, Bravo team's old medic. She's sitting in one of the small staff kitchens with him. He's got tea in his hands. She has a coffee. She hasn't been able to sleep in a few days, not with nightmares running rampant through her mind. He understands that. But he embraces his nightmares. They let him see his lost partner. The only woman he wants, wanted or will ever want; the beautiful Jill Valentine. Rebecca's nightmares, though, are not of some lost love, but of her first encounters with zombies back when they actually were zombies.

Her question for him is this. "Do you ever get over the past?" She's standing behind him, leaning back against the counter. He's got his elbows on the island in the center, but he knows she's talking to him. She continues. "I mean, I feel haunted by everything that's happened. Will I ever just be able to forget it?"

He looks down, his eyes falling on his cup of green tea, Jill's favorite. He doesn't answer immediately. He's lost in a memory.

Jill's there. She's across the desk from him. They're back in their STARS office, working late. No one else is around, so they're speaking freely. "I'm tired... Don't be surprised if I'm late to work tomorrow," Chris says with a yawn and a smile at the brunette across from him.

She chuckles. "That's what you get for procrastinating."

He raises an eyebrow in amusement. "And what about you? You're late here too."

She smirks. "Please." She snatches up a sticky note, crumples it and tosses it at him. It hits him in the forehead. "I'm working slow on purpose so your not here alone. Haven't you noticed I've only been proof reading the last ten things I've looked at?"

He looks down, and, sure enough, her stack of 'finished' is considerabley higher than his. "My, my, Miss Valentine. Aren't we a show off?"

"We? More like me. Now hand over some of yours. I'll help. Unless you'd rather keep calling me names." She holds her hand out and he, with a flourish, stands, bows, and kisses the back of her hand before passing her a few papers.

"My, my, Redfield. Aren't we a flirt?"

He grins. "We? More like me," he quotes.

She stretches her arms and he appreciates her form while she does. With a small yawn, she stands. "I'm going to go make tea. Do you want some?"

He shrugs. "Never had it."

Her eyebrows go up in surprise. "Excuse me? Then you're getting a cup." Without another word, she walks away. He watches after for a moment before returning to his work. He isn't able to focus though without her there. He pretends to write, not wanting to seem unproductive. Suddenly, a hot cup of darker water is set before him. "Drink." He does as the woman tells him. The beverage fills him with warmth. She stands over him expectantly. "Well?"

"I like it," he answers, taking another sip. She smiles and takes her seat. In her hands is her own tea in her favorite mug. It was a plain white mug she had gotten from her father. On the side, it reads "Live your life in such a way that when your feet hit the floor in the morning, Satan shudders and says "Oh shit! She's awake!" "

The only sounds for the next ten minutes are the scratching of a pencil on paper as well as the occasional sip of tea. Finally, the last sheet of paper is finished and set aside. Chris stretches and yawns. "Time to head home."

Jill stands. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"Around one."

She groans. "It's going to take me forever to get home."

"You can crash at my place, if you want. It's closer. And you have a change of clothes there from when your apartment was getting renovated."

She smiles. "Thanks. You're great."

He drives them to his apartment. It's about one thirty when they get there. She heads for the couch, but he shakes his head. "You know I never let you sleep on the couch. Go take my bed. I can sleep out here."

Her smirk appears on her face. "And you know how it always ends up. So let's just skip this, shall we? I'm tired." He nods and follows her to the bedroom where they lay down together. She curls against him, one arm across his waist. He has his arm around her, holding her close.

Chris looks up from his tea. Years ago, that happened. Back before any worries. And, as memories lead to memories, Chris finds himself lost in another. One from almost two years after the first. When they were finally together.

She's got him pinned and her mouth is sucking on the base of his neck. He moans, feeling one of her hands low on his body. He wants her so bad, but she's a tease in bed. But she finally lowers onto him, nipping the skin on his chest. He pulls her down onto him, bucking up against her. She cries out in pleasure.

They don't do this as often as they want. Their job is too much. Travel combined with training and work... They rarely have time to share a kiss during the day. It's difficult to harbor a relationship while they are aware of Umbrella's actions.

She cries out his name as she reaches her climax and his comes shortly after. She rolls off him to the spot besides him on the bed. He rolls onto his side, props his head up with his arm and gazes at her. She smiles at him as he plays with her hair. "Your hair is getting long..." He murmurs.

She trails a hand down his chest. "Yeah... I think I'm gonna keep growing it out. What do you think?"

He shrugs. "You're beautiful either way."

She kisses him. "Thanks..."

"There's nothing to thank me about. I'm just telling the truth." He rolls back on top of her, kissing her as hard as he can.

Chris sets down his mug of tea. He rubs a hand over his face. Rebecca is still waiting for an answer. She wonders if he even heard her, or maybe he's ignoring her. She doesn't know any more. He's not the same person she met years ago. He's changed since losing Jill, and not for the better. Three months prior he had been a drunk. The only time she saw him was when he had been passed out at Claire's house while she was visiting.

Chris, on the other hand, thinks back again. Once again, it's a memory of Jill.

She's resting her head on his shoulder. They're standing only feet away from where Rebecca and Chris are in the present. Jill hugs him. She lightly kisses his lips. "You ready for this?"

He nods. "Of course. We've been doing this for a while. I think we can do it. All we need to do is get Spencer."

She nods. "I'm just tired of these missions... I want to settle."

He smiles. "Good. Because I'm asking you to marry me after this."

She laughs lightly, half thinking it's a joke. "The answer is already yes."

He catches her wrist lightly. Their eyes meet. "Really?" he whispers.

Her breath catches and she realizes how serious he was. She nods. "Yeah. I love you."

He burries his face against her neck. "As soon as I can... As soon as we're back..."

The last moments he had with her alone. He still has the ring he wanted to give her. It is in his nightstand besides his dresser. He hated how he hadn't given it to her then. How he had waited.

Chris moves to leave the room and Rebecca looks after him. He pauses before the door. His voice is dark and malevolent.

"No. No, you won't."


End file.
